


Rough love

by Gomo66



Series: Rough alpha [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Knotting, Liam fucked theo, Liam has a bit of an alpha kink, Liam is seventeen, M/M, Scott slaps Liams ass, Scott's probably 19, Smut, dub con, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gomo66/pseuds/Gomo66





	Rough love

Scott slowly turned up the lights as he entered the room. He saw his beta curled up in blankets looking so innocent... If only that were the truth. Scott slowly took off his boots only disturbing the sleeping wolf as he was finished. 

Liams eyes slowly opened to Scott taking off his boot. His eyes went wider when Scott was wearing his leather jacket and some skinny jeans. 

He'd admitted to the pack months ago that he liked guys. But he hid that he liked all the guys in the pack, except Mason and Corey, there was a mountain of bro code for Mason and Corey was his one and only love. But the rest... Liam wanted some. Scott started moving now and liam realized that the alpha was coming into the bed. 

"Scott?"

"Shhhh, what did you do last night" Scott turned him away forcefully grabbing his neck. Liam took a shakey breath as scott leaned up against him pressing what was definetly a hard on into his boxers, which were now tenting. 

"I- I went out to Sinema... With Corey and Mason for Coreys interview."

"And?"

"And... And I- don't know" Liams memory was completely blank. 

"You slept with someone" Liam bit his lip, he wasnt a virgin anymore, Brett took care of that but he wasn't that experienced, with Brett there were claws and fangs involved. 

"D-did I hurt anyone?"

"No, but- that isn't why I'm mad. You fucked theo"

"What? I-i-" Scott hand clamped over Liams mouth as he growled. 

"And I have one rule about theo, I am the one to punish him. Only me. No one else, and you slapped his ass" Liams eyes went wide as Scott's hand slammed onto liams ass. Liam whined but the other hand clamped down. "Theo is my property now, and people who touch what's mine-" Scott growled placing his teeth on Liams neck. "Especially when one of my own touch what's mine... They disserve to get punished" Liam whined as Scott's hand came down again. Scott's arm wrapped around liams neck as he bit down on Liams shoulder. "So my only option is to expand what is mine" Scott moved his other hand choking liam more. "So you aren't my beta right now, your an omega like theo. My bitches" Scott ground against liam and he gasped. 

"Please"

"you want to be my bitch?"

"I-i want you... I've always wanted you Scott-" another slap."Please"

"I'm your alpha, you will call me alpha"

"Yes alpha" Liam cried out as his ass stung from the gentle touch of his boxers. "Please alpha-"

"I'm not done giving you punishment, theo wasn't aloud to get off until next week"

"I-i didn't know alpha."

"I know" Scott leaned in kissing Liams cheek. Liam realized how hot his face felt. "I'm changing that now, my boys-" another slap."Are being treated-" another slap "like" slap "boys" the final slap made liam break he fell into Scott's arm whimpering as tears fell from his face. 

"A-alpha please I'm sorry"

"I know you are, which is why your done now" Scott leaned in kissing Liams neck. "Now. Are you going to satisfy your alpha?"

"Yes- please alpha" Liam turned seeing red eyes blown out from lust. "Please- f-fuck me" 

"such a dirty puppy" Scott chuckled. Slowly liam felt Scott's dick spring free from his jeans and we're only held back from some old underwear that could just hold the alphas dick. "You want your alphas knot? Theos too much of a bitch bottom to worry about his ass being ruined by it, but I know my puppy can handle it, right?"

"Yes alpha" Liam gasped as Scott's dick hit his back. 

"God your so slutty, acting so innocent, I bet your a dirty little puppy" Liam nodded and Scott chuckled turning his head kissing him. "Where's your lube puppy?"

"I-i can get it" Liam reached to his bedside table pulling out the small bottle he had. 

"Good boy, I'm gunna stretch you out now, then your going to get stretched out by my knot" Scott kissed Liams neck as he tugged the boxers off slipping his fingers into Liams Crack. The lube was cold but Scott felt so warm, if it weren't for the intense arousal he'd be able to fall asleep like this so easily. Slowly the first finger teased at Liams hole, just pressing into it.

"Sco- alpha, ah please" Liam groaned as the finger made its way in. 

"Deep breaths puppy, go ahead take one for me, a nice big deep breath" Liam followed the order gasping as scott brushed up against something. "That's where it is, that's what good puppy's get" Liam whined looking back, there was more light in the room now. 

"I-i wanna be good" Liam let his head fall onto Scott's chest as his fingers grazed across the spot again. 

"I know, it's why I came here this morning, I'm going to fuck you, then get a chain around your neck like theo, and then I'm going to go and get stiles in on it, Brett can come too, I know he was here first. But your mine now" Scott removed his fingers and started to line up. 

Liam wouldn't lie, Scott was huge and he hurts going in. But once Scott got balls deep liam cried out in pure pleasure.

"Fuck your tight.... You might be taking my knot for a ride puppy, want me to stretch you out"

"Fuck yes Scott please" a hand wrapped around liams neck and pressed on his windpipe. 

"You messed up puppy, who am I?" Scott trusted in and liam threw his head back moaning. 

"Your my alpha!" Liam moaned letting his body go limp. "Alpha! I'm gunna cum!"

"Good puppy! I'm gunna knot you and make you feel so good"


End file.
